In recent multimedia services, MPEG Media Transport (MMT) is being considered for a hybrid network, in which a broadcast network and a communication network are simultaneously connected, and complex multimedia data, in which multimedia data, applications, and files are provided together.
MMT is a multimedia transport standard based on Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG). MMT may be used for broadcast and multimedia services such as multi-functional smart TV, multi-view TV, N-screen, and the like, instead of using MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS), and provide efficient MPEG transport in multimedia service environments varied based on an Internet Protocol (IP).
In addition, due to the increasing consumption of multimedia data and technological development, the foregoing complex multimedia data containing various kinds of multimedia content, such as multimedia data, applications, and files, have been introduced.
The complex multimedia data contain various kinds of multimedia content (‘complex multimedia content’). At the time of transmission of the complex multimedia data, the complex multimedia data are fragmented or aggregated for respective content, which are then transmitted through an integrated transmission network.
For example, complex multimedia data containing applications for video, audio, and widgets are organized into data packets in consideration of characteristics, such as a video signal transmission method, an audio signal transmission method, and a file transmission method, and then transmitted. The transmitted data packets are reorganized to the complex multimedia data at the receiving terminal.
However, when complex multimedia data are transmitted in the current hybrid network environment, efficient services suitable for the hybrid network environment are difficult to provide.
Therefore, in order to provide efficient services suitable for the hybrid network environment, the configuration of complex multimedia data packets according to multimedia data characteristics requires a corresponding multimedia content to be composed and decomposed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.